


Simon's an old grandma who hordes cookies in the freezer

by SkippyJohnJones



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Oreos, Simon's an old grandma who hordes cookies in the freezer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkippyJohnJones/pseuds/SkippyJohnJones
Summary: Cute spierfeld cuddling and also OREOSWritten for simonspierisapeanutThanks for the inspiration!





	Simon's an old grandma who hordes cookies in the freezer

“Sssssiiiiimmmmmoooonnn”  
“Bbbbbbbrrrrrrrraaaaaaammmm,” Simon replied to his boyfriend sarcastically. Which earned him a death glare. Which ended in a fit of tired giggles.  
“I'm hungry,” Bram whined back after his laughter ended.

They were “studying” at Simon's house after school that Friday. Though studying ended after 10 minutes and turned into them basically cuddling and complaining about everything and anything.

“Uuugggghhh I don't want to get up,” Simon said sleepily while cuddling further into his pile of blankets. “I'm too comfortable.”  
“But Jacques,” Bram said falling into another bout of giggles.  
“Go get something yourself, Blue,”

Bram's giggling at ended abruptly and he looked up at Simon's.  
“Si, I can't get it myself that's weird,” Bram explained self consciously, earning him a quizzical look from Simon. “I mean I'm at someone else's house, I can't just go rummaging through your fridge and take your food.”

Simon laughed, “My dear Blue, though there is no one else home I'll go with you… but only because I have to pee.”

The two boys skipped down the stairs to their opposite destinations. Simon to the bathroom and Bram to the kitchen. Just as Simon turns off the faucet he hears Bram yell tentatively  
“Si, come here please.” slightly worried Simon rushes out of the bathroom into the kitchen to see Bram with his head stuck in the fridge. 

“Now Simon,” Bram says in a joking manner, turning to see his soon to be blushing boyfriend. “Why do you have 47 eight-count packs of Oreos in your fridge?”

And sure enough Simon's face was flushed red, as he tried to think of a sane answer for his boyfriend who was now doubled over laughing. And not even regular laughter, this was the kind of laughing where you stop making sounds, you can't breathe, tears are streaming down your face, and it feels like you actually did a sit up for once.

Luckily for Simon, Bram didn't actually care what the answer was and when his laughter died down, he wrapped around his blushing boyfriend's neck.

And through small giggles and happy tears Bram whispered “I love you so much,” and pressed his lips to Simon's.


End file.
